Superboy and Nightwing Forever, Young Justice FanFic
by YJYaoi
Summary: Nightwing went into hiding after Wally's death and Superboy must find him and cheer him up.


I do not own Young Justice or it's characters

WARNING THIS IS YAOI BOY X BOY

DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE YAOI

IF YOU DO LIKE YAOI PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

Robin x Superboy

* * *

Some of the parts I added are from the Young Justice invasion Comics and If You Read They You Know What Bits.

* * *

It had been 5 months since Wally's death and 4 months since Nightwing had taken his leave of absence. Nightwing was struck hard by Wally's death as much as Artemis was, but while still with the league he kept his emotions bottled. He hadn't only lost a team member he lost his Best Friend. After breaking up with Superboy he felt like he had nothing.

After leaving the watchtower Nightwing got what he had in money and rented an apartment in New York. He made sure no one could find him, till he was ready to come back. While there he had gotten a call from Batman asking him to come back but he refused. Each night he would try sleep but couldn't and ended up crying, till he fell to sleep.

* * *

Back at the watchtower, the team were just getting back from a mission. Batman stood in the main hall and congratulated them on their victory. After everyone had passed and thanked Batman, Superboy stood their looking at him. Batman walked over.

"Superboy, anything wrong?" Batman said putting his hand on the boys shoulder

"Its nothing" Superboy shrugged his hand off and started to walk away.

"Superboy, we cant keep feelings bottled up you need to tell someone" Batman said with a stern voice.

Superboy turned around and sighed. "Well can we at least talk in private?"

"Sure" Batman pointed to a door that leads to a small conference room.

Superboy followed Batman in to the room and sat down as Batman made sure the door was securely locked.

"So, what's wrong?" Batman said sitting down across from a saddened looking Superboy.

"Well, in a day its Dick's birthday and none of us have heard from him and I'm worried about him, even though we broke up I still Love Him"

Batman nodded and walked over to a screen on the wall and opened one of his secure folders. Superboy looked over and saw him open a folder called Nightwings location. Batman gestured Superboy to come over.

"A couple of months ago I got in contact with him. He didn't know I tracked the call, this was the location I got. If you want to see him go there"

Superboy got out his phone, which he was starting to use more and more, and wrote down the address.

"Thanks Bruce" Superboy said giving him a big hug and then proceeding to run out the door.

Batman stood there for a moment then locked the folder again and walked out of the room.

"Kaldur" Superboy yelled as he ran down the hallway.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well, I've got to go away for awhile. I have some stuff to deal with but I'll be cack can you guys cope with out me for a while?"

"Yeah, we should be able to. But tell me what's this stuff you have to deal with?"

"Just some personal stuff"

"Oh, okay"

With that Superboy ran off towards his bedroom and packed a small bag, flung the strap over his shoulder, grabbed his jacket and headed for the Zeta-Tubes and left. He took the Zeta-Tubes to New York seems as that was the closest way to Nightwing. It was now the afternoon of the 31st of November, when Superboy arrived and he thought if he did find Nightwing at the address Bruce gave him he would need a Birthday present for him.

* * *

Superboy walked around town for a few hours, couldn't decide what to get him so in the end he decided he would get him something later. He proceeded, to the address Batman gave him, he hailed down a taxi and told the driver the address. It was now about 11 o'clock the address was quite far out of town. Superboy got out of taxi and payed the driver, he looked at his phone and saw he was in the right place, but he couldn't believe it. Here he was, standing in front of a run down apartment building, he just couldn't believe Dick lived here.

Superboy walked into the lobby of the building and was greeted by a man sitting in the lobby reading a newspaper.

"Hello, young man I haven't seen you here before what can I help you with?" he said kindly.

"Hi, I'm looking for a friend I was told he lives here but don't know what apartment" Superboy said in a curious voice.

"Oh, well could you describe him?"

"I can do better"

Superboy pulled out his phone and unlocked it he clicked on photos and got up a photo he took of Dick when they were dating. He held the phone out to the man who lifted it up close to his face while lowering his glasses at the same time.

"Oh, yes that's Rick, he lives in apartment 23 on floor 3" The man said handing the phone to Superboy who looked curiously at the man when he said Rick.

"Thank you, have a nice night" Superboy said running to the elevator waving.

"You to" The man said lifting his newspaper back up from his lap.

Superboy got in the elevator and pressed the button labelled 3. The elevator doors closed and it jolted as it took off and stoped. Superboy walked down the hallway the hallway and found the apartment. He straitened his hair and knocked. There was no answer so he knocked again and he hard a loud groan from the other side.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming I'm coming. How much did I owe for the pizzaaa…..?" Dick opened the door and saw Superboy standing there smiling at him.

Superboy looked in to Dicks beautiful blue eyes staring right at him. Dick was just standing there in a tank top and sweat pants. Superboy went forward to hug Dick but got the door slammed in his face.

"No No I want to be left alone, I don't know how you found me but your wasting your time go"

"Dick please just open the door your in pain I cant tell and you haven't let anyone be with you or even talk to you since"

"Superboy just fuck off, I don't want anyone's help I can deal with this by my self and I don't even see why you care even after we broke up"

"Dick, your such an asshole, I come here to help cause I still love you"

"That's not what you said when we broke up" Dick had a tear run down his cheek and he flashed back to the break up.

* * *

2nd December 2015

Nightwing arrived in the Zeta – Tube and ran strait into the lounge room going to see Superboy after they hadn't got a chance to celebrate his birthday.

"Hey babe, I missed you" Nightwing went to hug Superboy but got pushed away.

"What's wrong?" He asked at an angry looking Superboy.

"I went to your house yesterday morning to give you your birthday present when I saw that women leaving your apartment"

"Babe, I can explain that you see she had come back to mine but we didn't sleep together I told her I didn't want to and we just cuddled I swear" Superboy said apologetically

"I cant believe that, she looked to satisfied leaving and that's not it, I decided to come back that night to get your reason, only to see you leaving with a bag I followed you and saw you kiss another girl and talk about being together" Said almost yelling at Nightwing.

"Babe, that's Barbara AKA Batgirl"

"That might be true but I doesn't explain the intimate kiss"

"Okay, I kissed her but it was only meant to be a peck I went there to meet Batman we were planning for a Bat family mission" Nightwing said almost in tears.

"I cant believe any of this, none of this can be proven I can do this anymore Dick with this and you sneaking off and your obsession with missions, I fell we are drifting apart. I have to end it" Superboy stood up and walked away trying not to cry.

Dick burst into tears. "Conner please, I Love You". Dick heard the Zeta-Tube sound and Superboy was gone.

* * *

30th November 2016

"Dick please, I sorry"

"Conner I was always honest to you, I would never cheat on you and you broke my heart"

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you back then. I asked Batgirl about 2 months ago about what happened and she said it was true and from what she said I could only guess you were telling the truth about that women" Superboy was on his knees on the other side of the door.

"You say that to me now after all this time a day before my birthday well 10 minutes before my birthday to be exact"

"Dick, I'm sorry for what I did and I should have realised that you were telling the truth" Superboy had tears forming in his eyes.

It went silent and he heard nothing.

"Fine then I'm leaving"

Superboy got up to his feet and was about to head for the elevator when the door opened and there was Dick.

"I'm only letting you in so you don't sit outside more door each day waiting for me to let you in"

Superboy walked in and looked around Dick's apartment placing his bag by the door as he did. It was okay but it was very simple, the kitchen and lounge room were one room and there was a door leading to a bedroom which had a bathroom connected. On the table was a whole heap of newspaper clippings of the Justice league and the team and anything else to do with the team.

"I see you've been keep track"

As soon as Superboy said that Dick picked them up and threw them in a cupboard.

"Dick, I'm really sorry for what I did to you and that's why I had to see you" As he finished his sentence the clock next to the TV chimed 12.

"I wanted to give you your birthday present"

"And what's that…." Before he could finish. Superboys lips invaded his.

Pulling away Superboy finished his sentence.

"Well on the way here I tried to find the perfect present for you but couldn't and only when I arrived here I knew what I had to give you"

Superboy got down on one knee and pulled his Superman ring off his finger.

"Richard Grayson, Will You Marry Me?"

Dick fell backwards onto the couch in shock. He lifted his hands to his face and began to cry.

"What's wrong?" Superboy questioned

Dick looked up at him and as he did he slapped Conner.

"You take this long to propose to me and on my birthday" Dick said still crying.

"Shouldn't I have done it?"

"No. Conner you have made me the happiest man in the world"

Superboy put the ring on Dicks finger, as soon as he did he was pulled onto the couch and Dick gave him the best kiss either of them had ever had together.

"I love you, you big hunk"

"I love you to my little bird"

The two of them locked in a passionate kiss just like they use to. Dick moaned and Conner was able to slip his tongue into his mouth. Dick sucked on Conner tongue and could fell Conner's hard cock pressing on his. Dick started to take off Conner's top as best he could being stuck under the beautiful brute. Conner got up off Dick and picked him up and continued to kiss him. Dick wrapped his legs around Conner's waist, as he got pressed against the wall. He proceeded to take his top off and threw it over on to Conner's.

Conner and Dick continued to make out as they moved into the bedroom. Dick was then thrown onto the bed he slipped his pants off to reveal he wasn't wearing any underwear. Conner undid his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down and kicking them away leaving him in a pair of black trunks with the Nightwing symbol on the crouch.

"You, kept them" Dick said begging to cry happily.

"Of course"

Superboy took them off and threw them to where his jeans were and crawled on top of Dick. He started to nibble on his neck and started to kiss his way down where he nibbled on Dicks nibble making him moan. He then proceeded to move down his abs till he reached the cock he had missed so much. He immediately took the now 7 and a half – inch cock in to his mouth and leaked the leaking precum up.

Dick put his hand on the back of Conner's head and ran his hands through his hair. Conner started to finger Dicks hole that was still lose from Conner's cock but would probably need to be loosened again. Dick moaned and his breathing got heavier he was so close but Conner didn't want him to cum yet.

"Why, did you stop?"

As soon as he said it he knew, what was next, what he had been waiting for. Conner lifted Dicks legs up and positioned them on his shoulders. He spat on his hand and lubed up his now 8-inch dick with it and rubbed the rest on Dicks hole. Conner positioned his cock at Dicks hole and pushed in.

Dick moaned out in pleasure as he was entered again after not being ducked for so long. Conner started to speed up as the two of them moaned out in pleasure. Conner leaned forward taking dicks legs of his shoulders so he could get to his fiancée. He invaded Dicks mouth with his tongue as Dick invaded Conner's mouth with his. They made out the hole time till Conner started to speed up and put his hands on Dicks hips.

Dick could feel he was close but he needed something to get him there and that's when Conner hit his prostate.

"Ohhhh, Conner"

Dick arched his back and cummed the most he ever did and it went all over his abs and on to his face. As he cummed his ass tightened around Conner's supercock, causing him to release his seed which he had been saving for a month just for this day.

Dick felt his fiancée's cum fill him and then felt him fall down on to him in exhaustion. Conner's cock slowly became soft and flopped out and his seed started to ooze out of Dicks arse and on to the bed. Both of them began to make out.

"I love you babe and no one will ever break us apart again" Conner said breathing heavily at the same time.

"I love you to baby"

Both men embraced each other as they got under the sheets on the bed and snuggled into sleep as the first time as a soon to be married couple.

* * *

The next morning Conner woke up to an empty bed but the smell of bacon and eggs drifting in from the kitchen. He got out of bed naked and walked out there to see Dick naked only wearing an apron, serving breakfast onto 2 plates. He walked over to him and hugged him from behind as he put the pan in the sink. He went to pick up the plates of food but Conner picked one up and poured it on to the other.

"What did you do that for?" Dick said with a tone in his voice.

Conner took of Dicks apron and picked up the plate and lead him to the dinning table he made a space and but the plate down. Conner sat down in front of the plate and then led Dick to sit on his lap as they ate breakfast together. After breakfast the two of them showered and went out into town where Conner and Dick had lunch and did a bit of shopping.

* * *

Back at watchtower it had been a month since Superboy had left and the Justice League and The Team were getting ready for a new years party at the watch tower. Kaldur went to the communication room and called Superboys cell to see if he would be coming back.

"Hello, Conner Here" Conner said in-between breaths.

"Hey, its Kaldur. I wanted to know if you were coming back? We are having a party for New Years tonight and wondered if you'll be here?"

Kaldur could here the sound of something slapping in the background with a mix of moaning and heavy breathing. He could hear a voice in the background saying who's that? Kaldur. What does he want? Tell Him your busy. He wants me to come back for a New Years party we should go. No no. Come on its time you saw them and time we told them. Okay sexy.

"Yeah sure we'll be there" Conner said in-between breaths again.

"Cool, I'll see you tonight"

He hung up and wondered what Superboy was doing and whom he was with. He just shrugged it off knowing he would find out tonight.

* * *

That night everyone was having a wonderful time in the main hall, the room was filled with music and chatter. Everyone was having a good time. As the night went on Kaldur waited for Superboy and his guest not knowing when they would arrive. It was around 10:30 when the Zeta-Tube lit up.

"B04 Superboy Recognised"

"B01 Nightwing Recognised"

When everyone heard Nightwing they all turned to look to see Superboy and Nightwing holding hands. Everyone rushed over to say hi and that when they noticed Dicks Finger.

"You, two are married?" they all said

Dick and Conner blushed "Not yet we were planning to have it next month here"

They all congratulated them and said they would be wonderful together. As Dick was talking to everyone and catching up Conner was snatched away by Batman. Only to be embrace by a hug, after the hug finished Conner looked up to see a tear role down Bruce's mask.

"Thank you, Superboy you made him happy and got him out of his depression"

"Your welcome Dad" Conner gave a wink and then hugged the big man who hugged back.

* * *

After the New Years party, Dick and Conner started planning for the wedding.

"One question why at watchtower?" Conner asked while reading a magazine.

"Because, I want to have it in front of my best friend" a tear rolled down Dicks cheek.

Conner hugged dick to try comfort him and make it better.

"I understand babe"

As they were hugging, there was a knock at the door. Conner walked over to it and opened it, to see M'gann standing their looking about as if she was lost.

"Thank god, I got the right place. Dick why on earth would you live here?" She said snooping around his apartment.

"He, did go in to hiding remember" Conner said with a mild anger to his tone.

M'gann nodded and sat down and went over wedding decorations with them and what she thought. This went on for a good 2 hours till they finally decided on what they wanted. M'gann got up and left, leaving the 2 lovers alone.

* * *

It was the night before the wedding and Dick was lying in his bed felling lonely. M'gann had maid Conner and Dick not see each other before the wedding saying it was tradition. Dick couldn't get to sleep and got up to go watch TV and that's when he heard a knock on the door. He walked to the door and opened it, as he did he was jumped on by a loving Conner.

"I just couldn't do it, I couldn't stay away" Hugging Dick tight as he did.

"I missed you to babe I couldn't sleep"

Conner started to make out with Dick and pushed him back in to the bedroom closing the front door behind him. Dick was pushed down on the bed and Conner only had to pull of his sweat pants and up popped Dick cock ready and eager. Conner took of his clothes and got up on the bed and crawled over the top of Dick.

He invaded Dicks mouth with his tongue and Dick did the same. Conner pulled away and grabbed the bottle of lube and put some on Dick cock and some on his tight hole.

"Wait Conner what are you doing?"

"Well I always fuck you but I thought its about time you fuck me"

Dick pulled Conner back down in to a kiss as Conner slowly lowered him self on to Dicks raging cock. He wheezed in pain a Dicks cock penetrated his hole, both of them kept making out as Conner slowly lowered him self all the way down on to his sexy Fiancée's cut 7 and a half – inch cock. Conner was finally all the way down. He sat up and started to move up and down on Dicks cock.

Dick was in heaven and loved the feel of his Fiancée's warm ass. Dick started to meet Conner's movements with thrusts. Dick reached out and grabbed Conner's 8 – inch uncut cock in his hand and started to jerk him off. Conner could feel he was getting close so he started to move faster on Dicks cock trying to get him to hit his prostate just like he always does. Then it happened.

"Ohhh, Dick yes" Spurts of cum shot all over Dicks chest and some hit his face, which he licked up.

As Conner cummed his arse clenched on to Dicks cock and it was the best feeling he ever felt he arched his back and Conner could feel Dicks cock spasming in his arse and then felt his sexy hunks cum fill his arse. Superboy collapsed on Dick and Dicks cock popped out of Conner's arse flicking cum across the room.

The two boys fell asleep happily knowing they were getting married in the morning.

* * *

In the morning the boys were woken by a loud furious knocking on the door they quickly got dressed and Conner hid in the room.

"God dam it you two can't stay apart, where is he Dick? Both of you will be late for your wedding"

"Good morning M'gann"

M'gann pushed past and went in to the bedroom and threw a suit bag at Conner.

"Here put this on and after you shower same with you dick and no hanky panky hurry up"

Both boys showered together and got ready in their suits.

* * *

They went to the Zeta-Tube and teleported to a lavishly decorate watchtower. Dick was rushed a head by M'gann as he was he blew as kiss to Conner who blew one back. M'gann came back a minute later who had Superman with her. When Conner saw him his face lit up.

Superman put his arm out and Conner linked his arm through his. But before they walked out side he gave his Dad a hug.

"Thank you" Whispered Conner

Conner walked out side to see a whole heap of guests of the Justice League and the Team sitting around under the trees near the memorial of the lost. The traditional wedding music started and Superman and Conner approached the isle. Conner was lead down the isle towards his husband to be. Dicks smile was the biggest he had ever seen and behind him was Bruce and towering above them was Wally's hologram.

Conner finally reached Dick and Superman handed him over and stood behind him. The priest read all the stuff he usually does and then it finally got to the big both boys were waiting for.

"I Dick Grayson Take You Conner Kent as my loving Husband" Dick slipped a gold ring on to Conner's finger. Engraved on the inside was "Together For Ever"

"I Conner Kent Take You Dick Grayson as my loving Husband" Conner slipped a gold ring on to Dicks finger next to the Superman one. Engraved on the inside was "I Will Never Let Anyone Hurt You"

"I now pronounce you Husband and Husband, you may kiss your loved one"

Before the priest could finish Conner and Dick were already kissing passionately. Everyone cheered as they did.

* * *

After the wedding they had a big party, and they unwrapped all their gifts. A lot of the gifts were appliances and things for a house and Dick thought it was to much stuff for the small apartment he had and then he and Conner got a shock when they unwrapped Bruce's present. Inside a small box were 2 keys and 2 tickets to go around the world and a note.

_Dear Dick and Conner_

_These keys are to a luxury penthouse in the middle of New York, I thought seems as you two are now together you would need some where bigger to live and I have been saving this place for you two for quite a while now. I hope you two enjoy it and love it and I will always be here if you need me._

_All the best_

_Love From_

_Bruce_

_AKA BATMAN/DAD_

Dick looked up and smiled at Batman across the room who smiled back.

* * *

The boys went on their honeymoon around the world for a good 2 months, once back they went to go see their new apartment and fully enjoy it.

"Wow" Dick said in amazement

Conner stood there and smiled at him and he stun around in the light conning in through the big glass windows.

They both went up stairs to the bedroom with Dicks bed from Wayne Manor. On the bed was another note from Bruce.

_I thought you two would like the bed you two first tied the knot on._

_;)_

_Bruce_

Both boys last and Dick laid down on the bed.

"Come here Mr Kent" Dick motioned with his finger

"Sure Thing Mr Grayson"

Conner and Dick embraced each other and passionately made out finally christened their new apartment.

* * *

Okay I hope you all liked it I just felt like writing this but I will go back and fill in some of the years in-between and write some others stories of Dick and Conner together. I will also do some other ones, which will not be part of this series.

Please do review.

Thanks For Reading

YJYAOI


End file.
